


elevator stuck.

by tepungtomioka



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepungtomioka/pseuds/tepungtomioka
Summary: Johnny terjebak bersama orang yang paling dia benci di muka bumi ini.[ posted on wattpad too under the name taeiltography! ]
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	elevator stuck.

**Author's Note:**

> tadinya mau dimasukkin ke series gitu karena ini dari buku one-shots ku, tapi kayaknya lebih enak begini. enjoy!

Johnny sangat membenci Jaehyun.

Dia benci bagaimana orang yang lebih muda darinya itu jauh lebih pintar darinya. Dia benci bagaimana Jaehyun dapat diterima di perguruan tinggi favoritnya sementara dia tidak. Dia benci bagaimana Jaehyun lebih dahulu kerja dibandingkan dirinya. Dia benci bagaimana Jaehyun lebih hebat darinya dari segala hal.

Dan dia benci bagaimana Jaehyun adalah atasannya sekarang.

Sumpah. Dia. Benci. Sekali.

Harusnya dia dengarkan saja firasat buruknya itu, daripada si bocah Mark tersebut yang terus-menerus menawarkannya melamar kerja di sebuah perusahaan untuk menjadi HRD. Nyatanya ketika dia akan wawancara, terlambat sudah baginya untuk mundur.

"Ini akan menjadi kesempatanmu untuk membuktikan bahwa kau lebih hebat darinya, hyung!" Adalah ucapan Mark yang terngiang di kepala Johnny pagi itu.

"Kesempatan, my ass." Ketusnya kesal. Kenapa pagi ini emosinya terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat? Oh tentu saja salahkan si bos Jung bodoh itu menyuruh nya mengobservasi dadakan beberapa karyawan yang akan dipilih untuk diberikan training. Padahal 'kan akhir pekan adalah waktunya istirahat! Kenapa juga dia harus kerja lembur saat libur begitu.

Apa hanya faktor itu yang membuatnya kesal hari ini? Biasanya, iya. Tapi hari ini memang bukan harinya. Beberapa hari yang lalu Jaehyun dengan sengaja menumpahkan kopi yang baru saja dibuatkan olehnya di atas sepatu Johnny dan menghancurkan warnanya, jadi Johnny harus meminjam sepatu kakaknya yang jelas-jelas lebih kecil darinya.

Johnny memasuki gedung perusahaan itu dengan wajah sangat-sangat muram. Dia bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk menyapa koleganya yang lewat. Dia langsung bablas menuju lift. Sebuah keberuntungan kecil saat pintu lift terbuka belum ada orang lain yang menaikinya. Johnny berarti bisa bersandar saat menunggu ke lantai tempatnya bekerja.

Ketika pintu akan tertutup, tiba-tiba saja ada kaki yang masuk di antara pintu lift. Johnny sudah panik pintu itu akan menutup dan menjepit kaki tersebut, tapi ketika tahu siapa orang yang tergesa-gesa menaiki lift tersebut, dia berharap kejadian buruk itu terjadi.

"Selamat pagi."

Saking bencinya, Johnny bahkan tidak membalas ucapan pagi tersebut. Dia hanya berharap lift ini cepat-cepat berhenti di lantai—

Sebuah guncangan keras tiba-tiba terjadi dan lampu padam. Johnny yang kehilangan keseimbangannya langsung terjatuh menabrak pintu lift, kemudian bangkit kembali saat lampu emergensi nya menyala.

Bagus. Bagus sekali. Johnny merutuki hari itu sekali lagi. Oh fuck, oh ya Tuhan. Kenapa hal buruk selalu terjadi padaku?!

Jaehyun menghela nafas. Dia merenggangkan otot di lehernya dan memencet tombol darurat di tombol lift.

"Oh bagus, kita terjebak."

No shit, Sherlock. I fucking know it. Johnny memutarkan bola matanya dan merapihkan pakaiannya.

"Yah, mumpung kita sedang terjebak," Jaehyun tiba-tiba melihat ke arah Johnny dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Johnny terkejut dan langsung mundur. Punggungnya menabrak dinding lift dan dia bukan hanya terjebak dalam lift, dia juga terjebak di antara dinding lift dan Jaehyun. Johnny meneguk ludahnya dan melihat ke arah lain, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Kenapa kau menghindari ku?"

"S-siapa bilang saya menghindari anda."

"Johnny, kau tahu kita senior dan junior di sekolah dulu. Tidak perlu dengan kata-kata formal ketika kita sedang berdua."

"Tapi harus tetap menjaga profesionalisme."

"Terserah kau saja," Jaehyun menghela nafas dan memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku. "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti hal apa yang terjadi di antara kau dan aku hingga kau sangat membenciku."

"Bos, saya tidak membenci anda."

"Benarkah?" Jaehyun semakin dekat, dan Johnny semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke dinding. "Lalu kenapa kau menghindari ku? Kau seperti sangat kesal hari ini. Tidak setiap hari kita bisa berbicara begini tanpa kau memasangkan raut kesal, bukan?"

Johnny tidak menjawab. Dia menutup matanya, berusaha menutupi perasaan malu yang sangat terlihat di sekujur wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tatap bos mu, Johnny."

Ah kenapa dia memainkan kartu bos seperti itu?! Johnny menolehkan kepalanya dan perlahan melihat ke arah Jaehyun. Yap, dia sangat sial sekali. Sangat sial dengan wajah Jaehyun yang dia benci sedekat itu.

"Katakan, kenapa kau membenciku?"

"Anda—hiih!" Tiba-tiba saja Jaehyun memukul dinding di sebelah kepala Johnny dan sekarang dia benar-benar terlihat marah.

"Drop the fucking formality, I want answer."

Ahhh Tuhan kenapa harinya berjalan begitu jelek? Kenapa dia harus terjebak di lift bersama Jaehyun, orang yang selama ini dia benci dalam diam?

"K-kau menumpahkan kopi di atas sepatuku kemarin!" Semoga Jaehyun percaya dengan—

Kerah Johnny ditarik dan wajahnya didekatnya.

"I'm not playing. Tell. Me."

"AHHH OKAY, OKAY! I WILL TELL YOU!"

Johnny jadi malu sekali sekarang. Setelah kerahnya dilepas, dia memegang kerah lehernya yang kusut dicengkeram keras oleh Jaehyun.

"Aku membencimu karena kau jauh lebih hebat dariku! Kita dulu memang teman, tapi semua orang selalu membandingkan mu denganku. Kemudian kau pindah kelas ke kelas lebih tinggi diriku, sementara aku tetap di kelas regular. Saat kuliah juga, kau ternyata kakak tingkatku. Dan sekarang kau adalah bosku. Dan entah kenapa kau selalu bersikap menyebalkan padaku, mengerjai ku dengan memberikan kerja lembur dan kemarin menumpahkan kopi yang ku buat khusus untuk mu, aku salah apa padamu?"

Jaehyun memproses sebentar apa penjelasan Johnny sebelum menghela nafas. "Hanya itu? Kau benci padaku, karena kau iri padaku?"

"T-tidak!" Pfft, pernyataan macam apa itu? Tidak mungkin, Johnny dalam seumur hidupnya, iri pada Jaehyun! Maksudnya, apa yang harus diirikan, hah?

"Yasudah kalau memang alasannya seperti itu. Tidak bisa ditolong juga, aku memang jauh lebih hebat darimu." Jaehyun tersenyum miring dan jujur, Johnny sangat menahan diri untuk tidak menonjol senyuman itu dari wajahnya.

"Lihat, kesombongan mu juga membuatku eneg."

Tiba-tiba saja guncangan terjadi, lagi-lagi lumayan keras sampai Johnny terjatuh ke hadapan Jaehyun dan reflek memeluknya, berpikir lututnya akan menghantam lantai lift kembali. Lampu lift kembali menyala dan lift kembali beroperasi.

"Setakut itu ya kau pada lift yang padam?" Tanya Jaehyun yang menyadari Johnny tidak bergerak sama sekali karena ketakutan sesuatu terjadi padanya. Johnny membuka matanya dan cepat-cepat melepaskan dirinya dari Jaehyun.

"Kenapa kau begitu percaya diri hah! Itulah yang membuatku tidak menyukaimu, arogan!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku lega sekarang tahu kenapa sekarang crush ku menghindari ku selama ini." Jaehyun mengecup bibir Johnny dan melepaskan tangannya dari dinding lift kemudian berdiri dengan tegak kembali. Pintu lift terbuka dan Jaehyun berjalan keluar terlebih dahulu, dan berhenti di depan lift.

"Oh iya. Kopi mu itu pahit, makanya ku buang."

Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Johnny yang memerah dalam kebingungannya. Barulah ketika pintu lift tertutup, dia melepaskan amarahnya.

"JUNG JAEHYUN!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twt @sankakugod !!!!


End file.
